The Formation
The Formation The world has changed. Its form and nature bent by the Chrotorians through azure magic to save humanity from the very extinction. The process took longer than anticipated and errors found their way through the formation. Creatures and all sorts of unknown fascination were discovered in all corners in Koorv, erupting earth, water and air in its presence. Leaving a trail of gloomy clouds in the process, poisoning the ground. It took about ten seconds before the Chrotorians were finally able to end their spell and reversing the extinction. In return a viler and more evil force is now threatening all life to abolish. A vile uprising has begun, a new era has started. Before the formation event, the Chrotorians made a deal with Eberoth, King of Verth, that whatever happens, no matter what they would disappear and never be seen again. Going so far underground that none would be able to speak of them or have knowledge of them. They vanished through the clouds of the azure magic. Gone and the only trail they left behind were pure fear and madness from the threat that haunts this world. Eberoth and his army were the only force possible strong enough to defeat them, risking their life too save Koorv. He quickly found out that there are not enough men to fight this war, because whatever they did, it made the new vile race, sharth, stronger. Eventually all went to ruins, to damnation. They did what they could, but this weren’t enough. The few survivors throughout Koorv have discovered a way to contain this new vile magic, being able to learn from it, live for it. They saw greatness in it. This vile magic made it possible for them to conjure spells and creatures from another world. For many years they have studied, for many years they have been on the run. At one point they thought to themselves `Is this who we are now, refuges and scavengers? `. Men all over Koorv began to strike back at the evil force, taking back what were rightfully theirs. The thing they didn’t know, were that this war wouldn’t simply end. This would be an endless war between humanity and the corrupted vile creatures. Casualties on casualties, body fires everywhere, smell of death lies deep in the air. After some time fear became knowledge, madness became greatness. People of Koorv have for thousands of years tried to rebuild their once lovely homes, but it all have been vanquished. Back to ruins by the amethyst magic controlled by sharth masters. ---- This war has been going on for some time, where war is a part of the people in Koorv and there hasn’t been a single noticeable progress to victory. They needed a miracle; a leader to show them, to find a way to salvation. Only then, there would be peace and calm in Koorv. Where would they be able to find such a great leader? --André Haavik 10:18, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Category:Era after the Formation